Florece
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Nunca pensó que reencarnaría en una flor (Drabble-Ereri)
[….] Entonces pensó que todo se había acabado y que volvería a nacer

No se equivocó, aunque un coro de soledad y tristeza lo alcanzo en esos momentos, había nacido como animal, e incluso chica, nunca como eso.

Se sentía tan desdichado, era como tener un vacío indescriptible.

Aunque en momentos egoístas se preguntó un solemne ¿Algunos de ellos habrán nacido como esto? Y dejo que la compresión y tristeza le llenara.

Era vida y como vida, respiraba y era belleza en todas partes.

Se sintió tan solo y desdichado que lo único que pudo ver ante sus ojos fue la indescriptible realidad, el mismo mundo es diferente perspectiva.

Era él, recordando, con frió, en la lluvia, un pasado y un amor perdido

Era maltratado con furia, las gotas de lluvia hacían sus pétalos caer agresivamente; las personas corrían con paraguas y algunos desdichados se ocultaban en rincones de oscuridad y sombra siendo ignorados por la gente cruel y mala.

Su vida era tan corta.

Bajo la cabeza y se vio envuelto en gritos y ruido externo que mostraba un recuerdo del pasado mucho más allá de lo que él podía comprender.

No sabía cuánto duraría, solo era una pequeña flor en un jardín de inmensidades almas desdichadas y otras felices.

Vio a cantidades de personas que si se salvaron, quise gritar, hacerse notar, abrazarlos, llorar…

Solo pudo ver y escuchar.

Fue espectador de traiciones, amores, accidentes, chistes, amistad…

Comprendió todo, mas no fue participe.

Estaba solo con los recuerdos de hace años en donde estaban los titanes… también recordó cosas como las tragedia de las muertes de sus amigos y también el amor que le tuvo a una persona en particular

 _Recordar_

Que palabra tan cruel

* * *

[….] Entonces mientras sufre en agonía un joven pasa por entre su mirar, lo reconoce…

[.…] Cuando trata de llamarlo el viento sopla fuerte y parece querer llevarse sus pétalos y matarlo.

[….] Es evidente que no lo escucha pero a pesar de eso algo inusualmente lo ayuda, la brisa hace que a él se le vaya volando una hoja que tenía en las manos; cae a sus pies y no puede evitar regocijarse, se muestra deslumbrante, está feliz.

[….] Él extraño se detiene al verlo, le acaricia un pétalo.

[….] Dice que es hermosa a la vez en que cuidadosamente la arranca.

[….] Eren nunca pensó que moriría a manos de su amado, mas sin embargo todavía tenía sus pétalos en buen estado.

[….] Seguía vivo

* * *

Estaba en un gran jardín, había cientos de él, muchas flores iguales.

Al frente había una casa muy bella y pulcra, en donde vivía un ser que hace años fue un símbolo de fuerza y confianza.

Alguien que ayudo a la humanidad y a cambio perdió a su amado en la amargura de la muerte con la única esperanza de volverse a ver.

 _¡Entonces ámame y no me olvides! – vocifera_

Porque la brisa se podría llevar sus palabras más su corazón siempre lo recordaría

 _Siente el frio sabor de lo que conlleva la soledad, así comprenderás que nada ha sido igual_

* * *

Hoy a sido un día muy bonito que llevare a mi otra vida si es necesario

Levi se ha sentado y ha cruzado sus piernas como mariposa a su lado mientras que lee un libro de romance y tragedia.

Le ha hablado como si fuera un ser humano, le dice que hay alguien que le gusta.

A pesar de todo, la pequeña flor ve en sus ojos el vacío que solo sería llenado con la amargura de un recuerdo lejano y un cuerpo ajeno que él ya probo miles de veces en la premura de la guerra misma.

 _¿Me amara tan infinitamente como antes?_

 _ **Nunca te cambiaria**_

Pues esas palabras parecieron borrarse cuando de una chispa vio en los ojos de su amado, lo olvidaba lentamente y cuando eso pasara ya no habría razón para reencarnar.

 _¿Sera el adiós acaso?_

 _Su amor no fue eterno después de todo y las palabras del pasado se las llevo el viento pero no quedaron grabadas en su corazón._

 _¿Tal vez no las escucho?_

* * *

De pronto alguien viene cogido de la mano de Levi y le besa con fervor y amor puro

¿Lo ha perdido?

El simple capricho de querer que acaricie sus pétalos y que le hable de las cosas cotidianas vuelve y se arremolinan en su interior.

Entran en la casa y el solo tiene de compañía el viento y el barullo de la soledad y completa amargura.

 _¿Lo he perdido?_

* * *

Llegaba su tiempo de partir.

Cuando el primer pétalo cayó al suelo supo que sería el fin y no volvería a ver un comienzo.

Levi trato de lo posible en ayudarle, agua, cuidados especiales… charlas.

Mas Eren se sintió fatal al ver que ya no era dueño de ese corazón

Por esa razón los días pasaron y los pétalos se cayeron a sus pies resignados a un mundo en donde no sería recordado.

* * *

[.…] Entonces, en sus últimos momentos en donde una insignificante flor moría, vio la angustia y preocupación en los ojos de su amado.

Lo miraba con tal tristeza que por un momento pensó que sabía que era él.

Mas la puerta se cerró y un hombre entro y abrazo al azabache por detrás mostrando así que era mentira.

Así que en su lecho de muerte bajo la cabeza y dejo que la muerte hiciera estragos en su ser.

Poquito a poquito se marchito y no volvería jamás

 _¡Entonces recuérdame tan intensamente que yo lo hare algún día!_

[….] su vida cayó a sus pies y fue llevada a lo profundo del olvido

 _Florece_

* * *

 _[….] Abrió los ojos y toco la suavidad de sus pétalos con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro_

 _Yo sé cómo te sientes..._

 _Florece_

 _Por qué él no me olvido_

* * *

 **Gracias si leíste**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


End file.
